


Nightmare Pleasures

by moshimichi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incubus Zarc, NSFW, dark themes, incubus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Ray might be a pro-duelist and a member of the highly esteemed Akaba family, but she was still just a college student. So what exactly could she do about her dilemma when an incubus takes way too much interest in her to her liking?





	Nightmare Pleasures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter and it's just all smut omfg

A quiet hush had settled over the room, blanketing the atmosphere, broken only by the muted buzz of a bulb in need of replacement and the rustling of cloth against flesh. It was late into the night and the only ones who would be up at this hour would honestly be the nightshift workers and the stressed college students who needed to work on their assignments.

But while Ray was a stressed college student who needed to work on her assignment, the twenty page paper due in two days was not the reason why she was awake right now.

Her throat worked in an attempt to make a noise. Any noise. A scream, a shout, a plea, anything to maybe get the attention of her neighbors. However, even if her vocal chords hadn’t been paralyzed by the whirl of sensations and thoughts her brain was processing, by the haze her mind was struggling to put at bay, the sound wouldn’t have gone far past the hand clasped over her lips.

The appendage tightened its grasp slightly, causing long, sharp nails to dig into her jaw line. The pinpricks of pain matched the ones on her wrists, where red lines were already beginning to form on Ray’s skin due to the hold keeping them in place high above. She writhed, legs kicking weakly against the bed sheets in her attempt to escape the lackadaisical hold. But her struggle was futile. She could at least gather that much, though it didn’t mean she wouldn’t try.

She didn’t have to look into those otherworldly eyes to be reminded of how fruitless it was.

The creature leaned in close, enough so that silver strands mixed with red, and sickly,  _beautiful_  yellow clashed with angry violet.

“Hush,” he crooned, his breath brushing over her skin. She hated herself at that moment even more than she already did, the airy touch enhancing the sensation of his skin on hers that washed over her in time with her pulse. It was ridiculous and unreasonable how such small, simple touches from this  _monster_  were already teasing her blood into a boil, her body into flushed arousal. It was like being the star of a bad porno and if her voice had worked, Ray would’ve giggled with building hysteria.

_Incubus._

Incubi and succubi were a common enough mythology that even the most innocent prude at least knew of them, so it wasn’t too hard for her to make the connection. Granted, the dragon-like, barbed limbs in place of the simple bat wings and devil’s tail usually depicted had thrown her off for a bit. The small part of her that remembered research driven by hormone-induced curiosity from her high school years whispered other, more obscure names the demons were known by. Storm demons. Night demons. Lilin-demons. Night spirits.

Whatever the name, it didn’t matter right now. What mattered was that she was in the clutches of one.

A low growl responded to the demon’s hushing, the sound quiet and more of a huff of air than anything. The success of finally producing a sound brought Ray little satisfaction, especially in the face of the fanged grin she received in return.

“It’s alright, Ray,” he soothed. The young woman bristled, unable to scream at him for calling her so familiarly, to demand how he knew her name. “I won’t kill you. I’m just going to have you accompany me for tonight’s meal.”

The creature paused and if it hadn’t been for the situation, she might have found the contemplative expression on the ethereal countenance endearing. After a moment, his eyes brightened, as if he had just remembered something he had forgotten. “Oh, right.  My name’s Zarc. Best to let you know so you can scream it later.”

Smooth skin lifted from her lips and she drew breath to lay into this ‘Zarc.’ But before Ray could curse out the impudent creature, his mouth sealed over hers and she was  _burning_.

Her blood became molten lava, the air she had sucked in gone, any coherence  _gone_ , and all she could do was feel the lightning coursing through her nervous system like a flash flood. Zarc’s tongue licked its way into her mouth and she all but whimpered pleadingly, jerking. His saliva did nothing to douse the fire. If anything, it stoked the flames into a blazing inferno and she was burning, burning, gods, she was being consumed. She was  _dying_.

And then there was relief. The fire released her and she fell from its cruel embrace in a swift freefall. Zarc pulled away, watching as Ray’s chest heaved for breath, muscles spasming from the intensity of the sudden orgasm she had been pushed to. He licked his lips, tasting the sexual energy he had forcefully pulled from the woman. Everyone was different, of course, but such a taste that suited his preferences so was rare. He smiled, happy to have caught himself such a good meal, and her shuddering gasps stuttered even more.

“Mm, we’ll get along just fine,” he purred, leaning down to nuzzle into the crook of her neck. Ray moaned as his nose brushed along the skin there, sensitivity raised beyond any normal human limits. Eyelids fluttering shut over glazed eyes, there was no resistance as he sampled her flesh. Teeth nibbled experimentally as clawed hands glided downwards. Her body lay there complacently, trembling beneath his ministrations. In her dazed state, not one thought of escape came to mind despite the fact that he was no longer restraining her.

Her pajamas were swiftly disposed of, buttons pulled free and cloth discarded. Cotton slid over heated skin, the sensation pulling a sound almost obscene from her lips. The noise only made way from other, more lewd moans and whines as the incubus continued to feast upon her body.

Zarc stroked her thigh, appreciative of the lithe muscles found there. Then, hand hooked behind her knee, he brought her leg up until it touched her chest, near folding her in half. The demon hummed in delight, murmuring praises for her flexibility, and Ray whimpered as her core throbbed at the words.

_—op._

Nails scratched lightly at the sensitive skin along her calf, eliciting shivers, and lips pressed light kisses to soothe the harsh bite marks beginning to form along her collarbone. The incubus pressed closer and heat slid between her folds. The feeling caused her body to jerk, veins flooded with sheer need.

_Sto—_

Fangs tugged at a nipple, worryingly sharp, and her back arched as if obeying his command. As a reward for her obedience, tongue joined teeth, wet muscle soothing the abused nub before his mouth trailed down to lavish the underside of her breast. Zarc’s free hand slipped under and trailed along her spine from her shoulder blades to the dip in the small of her back. His hips grinded against Ray’s, his erection steadily getting wetter with her juices, and the tip rubbed against her clit. She writhed in pleasure, eagerness and anticipation rising like a tsunami, looming high, threatening to drown all that she was.

Her insides ached, vaginal muscles pulsing and throbbing with want and need. Her hips canted and bucked to rub against and better lubricate Zarc’s cock. Slim fingers twisted into the sheets for purchase before her arms lifted up. The demon’s shoulders were much better for clawing instead. Zarc let out a low, guttural sound, surprised yet pleased with her initiative. He shifted and there was the blunt head of his cock, pressing past her labia and against her entrance, threatening,  _promising_  to take her.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathed. She pressed down eagerly, trying to take him in herself. Zarc chuckled, voice throaty with desire, and shifted forward. There was a slow push and he was steadily coming in, breaching,  _taking, yes, yes, yes, yesyesyesyesye—_

_Stop!_

Zarc pulled back slightly, staring into wild-eyed violet. Then, he turned his face to look at the small foot pressing weakly against his body. Never mind the impossible flexibility she was using to try to push him away at the angle she was, he had never had someone reject him this far into the act before. Humans were greedy and lustful. The moment they go under his spell, that was it, they were gone, bodies eager to follow his every touch.

Clearly, Ray was special.

Intrigue sparked to life. Somehow, this curious little human could resist him and the fact raised so many questions. How was she still coherent? Why could she resist him? How far could Zarc push her and when would her limits be reached?

How badly would Ray break once he pushed her beyond those limits?

Lips stretched wide, smile all teeth and full of hostile glee. Ray’s eyes widened at the display of sudden maliciousness. The atmosphere around him had shifted. Hints of insanity glinted in the demon’s eyes and she knew. She was in danger. She needed to run,  _run, fucking get away—_

Screams of delight ripped from her throat as he thrust in, not giving her time to think any further. There was a foreign pulse inside her now, joining her own, and his cock was in  _so deep_  that it almost felt like he was at her throat.

_“How interesting,”_ he growled, breath hot against her ear. Ray writhed under him, both his body and presence blanketing her in a suffocating way. His hips worked at a steady pace, pushing in and out with rough movements. Each reentry filled her to the brim, the head of his cock ramming harshly past her g-spot and into her cervix. She couldn’t stop moaning, couldn’t stop crying, and soon she was begging him for more.

“Please,” she gasped. Nails scratched into Zarc’s skin and she licked at his neck, hoping to entice him further. She didn’t want mercy. She didn’t want lenience. She wanted  _more. “Zarc!”_

Lips rammed into hers, her tongue pulled into his mouth to suckle on, and she was cumming. Ecstasy flooded her senses until she felt nothing,  _was_ nothing, but orgasmic pleasure. But he wasn’t done. His cock still pistoned into her with the sounds of flesh slapping wet flesh, fucking her through the aftershocks and right back up the steady climb towards climax once again. Her nerves burned, lungs gasping, as her brain desperately tried to process the pleasurable overload. If anything, the pace was faster, the thrusts deeper, the pleasure higher. The heat was too much and yet she wanted more even when she felt like she was about to break under his ministrations.

Fangs bit into her tongue, drawing blood, but the blooming pain only added to the fierce pleasure ripping at her insides. And she was cumming once again and this time Zarc didn’t let her come back down. He kept her there at that pinnacle, pinning her there as she was losing her sanity, and soon each drop of pleasure was being ripped from her in a painful way.

She was being devoured whole. She could do nothing to stop it. He just kept taking and taking and taking and taking and it was too much, too fast, and she was going to be in this burning hell for all of eternity—

Ray sobbed, a high-pitched keening, as her body rode another wave of orgasmic bliss and Zarc’s cock pressed firmly into her. Liquid heat filled her insides, pulsing against her cervix, and it was finally over, thank the gods out there it was finally over.  Her body collapsed, arms falling limply from the incubus’ form as he pulled away. Oxygen was sucked in greedily in hiccupping gasps as the redhead did her best to recover.

Glazed eyes stared up at Zarc, unaware of the tears sliding down flushed skin. His own eyes looked her over, taking in the sight with a pleased hum. Smooth skin flushed a pretty pink color, tangled red hair a ruffled mess, lips plump and swollen from the thorough abuse he had given…

Oh, yes, Ray was quite the sight as she lay beneath him, twitching body still impaled upon his cock.

The hand that had been grasping her leg throughout the whole ordeal shifted its grasp, moving to her ankle instead, and the hand-shaped bruise forming on the limb was revealed. He bit the sole of her foot, teeth sinking in eliciting a hitched breath, and followed up with nibbles, soothing the sting with kisses in-between. The incubus gave a shallow thrust and relished in the resulting cry even as it mixed with his own groan of pleasure.

“Not yet,” Zarc teased, moving torturously slow inside her quaking body. Ray’s sobbing moans were delicious, beautiful music to his ears, and he soaked them up rapturously.

“I’m not finished with you just yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here.](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/162455277491/nightmare-pleasures)


End file.
